


Happy Birthday

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A poem about a little Harry's birthday at the Dursleys.





	Happy Birthday

It is dark, cramped, and cold

The boy shivers and curls up in a ball

Today is his birthday, he's eight years old

Not that he knows, or anyone cares at all.

x-o-x

Today was not a good day for the young man

He was clumsy with the stove, and burnt some food

His aunt yelled and hit him on the head with a pan

Then he was thrown in his cupboard, while she raged at him good:

x-o-x

"Just a worthless extra mouth to feed!

"Just like that no good sister I had

"Where was _she_ in _my_ hour of need?

"What, crying? Be grateful, you cad!"

x-o-x

Little Harry Potter, locked up all alone

His head hurts, throbbing like mad

He falls asleep finally, stiff as bone

' _I wish someone cared_ ', his last thought to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Season Three Round One Bonus Competition
> 
> I never write poetry (as you can no doubt tell)...


End file.
